Амнезия
Доступность Доступен сразу после открытия на карте мира Бальтероссы. Подробности квеста Йорген полностью потерял память. Единственное, что он помнит - свое имя. Он попросит вас принести ему три вещи, которые помогут ему вспомнить. Доступны следующие предметы: * Меч памяти (Акведуки - Третий канал) * Посох памяти (Четвертый путь Зибенбура) * Бандана памяти (Юго-западная дорога) * Книга памяти (Мельфина - Кобальт плаза) * Письмо памяти (Долина богов) * Пояс памяти (Атлум - Городской сквер) * Ботинки памяти (Второй вход в Блэкдейл) * Щит памяти (Анделвольт - район Джефири) Вы можете принести ему любые три вещи. Но помните, что изначальные параметры и класс Йоргена зависят от предметов, которые вы отдадите. Смотрите Йорген для полного списка комбинаций. Награда * формация Атака скопом * Йорген доступен для найма в гильдии Диалоги Gossips (Balterossa's pub): : Bartender's Daughter: "Some amnesiac is wandering around the cities in the desert, looking for something that could regain his memory. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "To lose all one's memories... how terrible. If my beloved daughter were to completely forget me, I don't know what I'd do... my life would be over!" : Bartender's Daughter: "Daddy, calm down!" : Jorgen: "You there - who are you? Do you know me? Do I know you? I know my name is Jorgen... but I don't know anything else. What sort of man was I? Where did I live? What was my job? What activities did I enjoy? I have no memory of any of it. Hmm? Your talisman, it... Ah, sorry. I thought you'd reminded me of something, but I guess not. Wait... This could be a good method. Ingenious, even. I'm fairly certain that asking you a favour at our first meeting seems somewhat rude, but I want to do whatever I can to regain my memory. Here is what I ask: could you find things that seems as if they could have some connection to me, and bring them here? I feel as if viewing them may trigger a memory. Even if I could have only one, I would be forever grateful." :: Rush: "Be happy... memories suck." :: Jorgen: "Perhaps... perhaps so. It's true that some have pasts they wish to forget so badly that my situation seems a boon. Forgive me for asking. I'll try to regain my memories by myself." :or: :: Rush: "I'll see what I can do." :: Jorgen: "I'll trust your intuition. if you can find me three things that really call to you about me, then please bring them to me, I'm sure it will help." When approached before finding anything for him: : Jorgen: "Did you find anything that could jog my memory yet? Or maybe three things, that would be good, yes. I'm sure just a little jog would help. I'm counting on you!" When approached with at least three things: : Jorgen: "Oh, it's the one I remember again! You look like you have something for me - three somethings, even!" :: Rush: "Nope, still looking!" :: Jorgen: "Such dedication... I'll continue to do what I can on my end to regain my memory." : or: :: Rush: "Yeah, here you go!" Here starts the remembering. For different combinations check Jorgen. : Jorgen: "That..." :: Rush: "That one's mine, dude." :: Jorgen: "I guess you can't tell what's mine... If you can determine what is truly mine, then come back and tell me." : or: :: Rush: "Looks familiar, huh?" : Belt of Remembrance: : Jorgen: "That belt... It looks so old - no, no, call it "experienced"... Yes, yes, putting it on made me feel as if I overflowed with strength." : Boots of Remembrance: : Jorgen: "Why... these boots are the same as the ones I'm wearing now. Just worn completely through... I must have made some incredible journeys in them!" : Book of Remembrance: : Jorgen: "Hm? This is my handwriting... This must be my journal! The pages are filled with formulas, and worn with use. To think I was so studious..." : Jorgen: "These three things... I can have them?" :: Rush: "Mmm... no..." :: Jorgen: "" : or: :: Rush: "Yup!" :: Jorgen: "Yes... I remember! I... I was an adventurer, travelling the world to find my fortune. Once, when a treasure hunting in a deep cavern, I came across a mysterious insect. I fought it, thinking it was just another bug. Boy, was I wrong... It was a parasite, feeding off of memories. So it ate mine... and you know the rest. So that's who I am... Oh, I really should give you something... Ah, yes, take this. Thanks to your help, I've been able to remember how I've lived... how I come to where I am today. But the past is not everything... From now on, I must find how to live my present. That said, I believe it's well past time to get started. Thank you, Rush. Someday, may we meet again." Лог квеста # Йoрген пoтерял память, нo я, вoзмoжнo, смoгу пoмoчь ему вернуть ее, пoказывая ему предметы, связанные с егo прoшлым. # Йoрген вернул свoю память. Oн сказал, чтo oтныне будет дoрoжить ею. Категория:Квесты